Gods and there maddening ways: a new god, life, and war
by evolony1
Summary: Percy died closing the doors of death. Jason, Annabeth, Leo, exedra, met with the romans and a treaty was made. Everyone was sort of happy that everything was over (except Octavian). Then a new god was declared who is he/she? Where he why did he take Director D.'s place over both camps? And what god is he/she over? and how do the Kane's fit in to the equation.
1. prologue

_**Ok I know it's not much but I will have more next chapter promise.**_

___** Ps please review, if not I am going to think this story is bad and close it.**_

prologue

Percy POV

I closed the doors, the banging on the other side mad me wince. After all, it had to be done and no way would I allow myself watch one of my friends close the doors of death. After all, the one that closed the doors from Tartarus stayed there. Looking at the skeletal hands, I snapped them closed around the lock. The increasing darkness started to suffocate me. I didn't know how much time passed, but there was no more banging. Finally I couldn't take any more and I sank to my knees and passed out.

Leo POV

"Charon," I stated "I will never be able to learn this game" i laid down my hand in utter uselessness.

"Very well" the old man sighed. He dismissed me and Annabeth with a nod. It had been 3 months, 3 months since Percy's death, 3 months since the treaty, 3 months of nothing, 3 months straight of Annabeth condition. Yup. Everything is chunky dory in demigod land. **NOT. **It's totally depressing, the same thing with the roman camp.

OTHER POV

My siblings and I watched helplessly as Annabeth consumed herself in work, she no longer dreamed of architecture, only operating both camps. She was brilliant at it; no one else could do it as well as she could. Sadly she was doing it to get her mind of off the missing person everyone missed, Percy. The whole camp has tried everything, even children of Aphrodite tried to get another boyfriend for her, and sadly Percy is a guy you couldn't just replace. Just as no one could replace Annabeth, and we lost both.

Dinner was odd, Dionysus seed almost happy, in fact he was beaming . it was such a surprise that it was the main topic during dinner. Why in the world was he smiling?

Finally, as dinner was coming to a close Dionysus stood up "lesion up he yelled I don't want to spend much more time here talking here I have other places to be." This sent murmurs up and down the rows of tables. "Be quite, I get releases as the director today." He grins and everyone is quite. The one taking my place is a new god, his name is one I cannot say, But I am sure you'll get along swell so, so long farewell is will not miss you at all." With this he vanished of with a breeze of fresh smelling grapes.

Everyone was silent at first, and then erupted in frenzy. Charon obviously confused stamped his hooves for silence and sent everyone to bed.

Charon POV

I was as confused as the demigods. Not that Dionysus vanished; it was almost the end of his time as director anyway, but a new god? The Ares, Hephaestus and Athena cabins were silent, on the other hand, Hermes, a couple of the minor gods, and Aphrodite cabins were whispering as they left. As usual there were ones that stayed behind: Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Jason. Everyone approached me at once, they are probably going to try to get answers out of me and as much as I hate to say it I didn't have any


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ok, I know that opening with Percy dying would get me a lot of reviews, if any, of ….**

**WHY? And HOW COULD YOU and what is my first review? LOL I knew it, but I guess I deserve it. I mean his my favorite too, but I will do something about this don't worry!**

**SPOILER ALERT : I will bring him back and in fact he is coming back in this chapter and never did I say he died you and all the other campers just assumed it was so. **

**Muha muhaahahahaha**

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed and welcome the tomatoes and suggestions you might have (dodged three tomatoes ) "not all at once!"**

P.S I will not be continuing with the perspective of the Roman and Greek Camps for a while, so you might ask (if you haven't figured out already) who's perspective are we going to base the ongoing chapters on? _

_** ? POV**_ (LOL, Oh yes, I am enjoying this : )

I looked out across the plains below my feet calmly scanning my surroundings, "they just love to make things as hard as possible." I frowned and landed in a park. So much has happen in a short period of time, not like that was new to him. But when he became a god, he did not expect what actually happened. He became the mediator, balance, the connection between the mortal world and godly world, a messenger to ages, god of demigods and magicians. I sighed if only I studied mythology more . . . . Oh no did I just think that? I shook my head, I guess this was my fault I am stuck in this situation, after all it was my wish.

I was in Brooklyn, And sadly enough, I . . . was . . . lost . . . I laughed nervously. It was one of the (cough) 'perks' with being me. So I go lost easily … vary easily. I never knew this though because, I guess, there was always someone else beside me. A small smile graced my lips. Walking on to the side walk, I decided I would try the more private, or restricted areas, before going crazy and started up the hill pausing at intersections. It was the dead of night, and there was no moon.

"Kane huh" I said "even I wouldn't have as much guts to go against my camp, plus others, some gods after me, with only a sibling and pet cat as back up." I couldn't help but laugh. "Well if Ares doesn't like you then you're a friend of mine!" Finishing all trains of thought that had been running through my mind, I continued on my way. walking down streets flying one end of the city to the other I probably looked over my destination millions of times. "why cant Zeus give directions right"

1 hour passed of me searching "that's it!" I yelled and plopped myself down on the ground, finally having enough. Just because you immortal doesn't mean you don't get tired. I had stopped at an old abandoned warehouse, thinking no one would disturb me, I Laid down, thinking of a certain girl and what she could be doing. next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.

Carter POV

Opening my eye was the most startling thing that has happened in a long time. Not the fact of me having my BA leave me almost every night, but the fact that it didn't. A dread came over me. Expressly the latest unexpected visit I had 2 weeks ago from Horus, and the fact I hadn't told my sister anything. it started as a dream in a place I have never seen. _**doors, enormous ones, closing quickly and slamming shut. there were 6 other people present. a girl was crying, getting dragged from the door by another girl and guy. at that moment the scene changed. Horus stood before me in the throne room like many times before. "carter" Horus said " I will state things as it is, we have come to a disietion that a new god must be placed." he paused to let it sink in " this god will forever make a bridge between the gods and your kind. he will be your, and future pharophs, counsler and messanger to use and other nations." he finished "wait what do you mean by other nations" I questioned "I can not say anything else, good luck carter."**_ "good luck my -." Sadie's going to kill me for not telling her, a shiver ran down my spine. There was no reason not to tell her but I got a feeling there was something coming, I mean gods don't get created everyday. I immediately decided to avoid my sister and slipped on a stash of regular clothing and tennis shoes on. Thinking I would go out for a walk to clear my mind, But, I stopped at the door.

"At least try talking to him I'm sure he will spill eventually." "You don't think I know that? I'm his sister for peats sake, but because I am his sister, I also know how suborn he is. Just leave him alone, he's just a pain in the behind." "I believe is it is probably because he doesn't trust us." At this my sister went quiet "Fine" my heat leaped oh no. so I did what my heart did and jumped out the window. "GASP, Carter!" and at that moment I knew how stupid that idea really was.

You know what I never really looked out that window; if I had, I probably would have hid in the closet. Too late now, the ground rushed towards me and I braced myself. Landing and summersaulting into bushes, I swore never, ever, would I do that again. Opening my eyes I spotted Sadie and Jaz upside down with the rest of the house." Of course" I croaked.

"You moron" Sadie roared. She and Jaz raced out of view!

"Snap" ignoring the pains and groaning bones, I hitched it out of there as fast as I could; witch was pretty fast, reaching the gates, I slipped past them and tripped. "What in the name of Ra. . . ." I just stared. "No way. I almost didn't recognize him. His total get up had changed, no camp shirt, and he looked, I don't know, I can't put my finger on it. But one thing was defiant, something was wrong. Slowly the figure groaned. Had he been sleeping? Who sleeps out here? Wait, why is he here? . . . At that point, I spotted my sister and her trusty sidekick charging at me along with curios others, and Percy had spotted me. Looking behind him, back at me, he gained a firm resolved. I had found my getaway.

Sadie POV (sorry people)

Hearing the window snap open, I threw open the door to find my idiotic brother jumping out the window. Who jumps out of a three story window, no one straight, that's who. Running to the window, I sighed in relief as he summersaulted in to a bush, and did not land on the concrete and go splat, the last thing the house of life needed was another dead pharaoh. Remembering the whole reason I was there, I became furious, raceing out of the room and down stairs. He was fleeing "tch,"I muttered. He should have broken his neck. Not noticing the accumulation of followers I had attracted, I stormed outside, the gate slightly ajar so I went for it. And that's when I saw him trip and the boy he had tripped on and the note of recognition on his face. I now had another reason to hurry, picking up the pace, I sprinted. The boy looked at me and back at my brother, and at that point, even though I was 5 paces from the gate, I knew it was too late. My brother smirked. He had won the race for now. I'm gona killlll himmmm.

PERCY POV (all capes for he is NOT dead, thx)

I wake up dazed, who says immortals don't sleep? Shouting could be heard, but I tuned it out (thanks to camp half-blood it seems they don't sleep), that is until I hear creaking expectantly near and my senses went haywire, and bolted almost up, if not for a random guy slamming into me. We both groaned not out of hurt, but out of why-does-this-always-have-to-happen-to-me. Wait, how did know that. I sat up in a sitting position. And took a good look at him and smirked inwardly, found him.

Thank you for reading I am hoping to update every 2 weeks. I don't know if that will work out but anyway

I have changed the way Percy looks and his powers have been altered, But I will try to keep the Percy we all know and love!

Please comment and review and ideas are welcome (will give out i-cookies for them thanx)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I back and candy hyper, so I would have had this don't 2 weeks ago but I hated the first idea and through it into the waste basket the second I lost along with my flash drive. Huff, oh well, truly I like this much better, third times the charm.

On with the story!

PERCY POV

Ok, so maybe running away normally was a bad idea. As I grabbed carter by the collar (almost dragging him) and ran a couple meters, I started tripping randomly; vines of grass pulled at my shoes, I swear the wind was working against us, to add to that heat was emanating from behind me slowly getting hotter. Carter was just barely keeping up with me. That's when I saw the narrow alleyway, I thought it was a great idea, thinking I could just have carter set up some sort of invisible spell, I led him in to the ally way and we had about 30 seconds.

"CARTER! INVISABLE SHILD NOW!" He had sat on the pavement to catch his breath, and stared at me like ho no. snap, he didn't have anything with him. Immediately, as the first of them rushed to the mouth of the alley, I willed the water in the air to accumulate and freeze in a shape of a sword.** (one question readers might have is: where is riptide? let's just say it's in the shop, nervous laughter from Percy, another is, yes, we will go over what happened in the 3 week span of where Percy apparently became a god, and his powers "enhanced", how his sword got in Hephaestuss' shop, why Percy knows so much (hint: he hates Annabeths mother for yet another reason), and other funny/hilarious story's.) **I stepped in front of carter who seemed flabbergasted and out of breath to the point that he couldn't talk. So what do I do (PS they have all arrived and are wary of me)? "Anyone who steps forward gets a slit throat" I tried to make my voice as hostel as possible, hoping in some way none would approach and we would be let go. Nothing is every easy though.

"! PERCY DON'T!" All heads turned to him, I blinked

"Huh?" I said obviously confused, and that's when I mental hit myself over the head; I hit the pavement head first and was knocked out. (You will notice in my writing that Percy will get knocked out a lot, just a warning, it's because he can be kind of, too, trustworthy; you know, greatest weakness and all)

I woke up in a room filled with white everything, it was obviously a medical bay of some sort it reminded me of the one back at camp for some weird reason, me not having a clue as to why. Two sheets covered me; it smelled oddly of vanilla. I though them off and waked to the nearest door, that's when I notice my clothes, I was striped. I stopped, turned back to my bed, deciding to save some dignity and tried to sleep. The door opened.

"Carter you're giving me a headache. I truly don't care anymore about: Greeks, or other gods, or what this might mean; as long and you shut your trap and stop giving me lectures." Sadie sighed miserably "my question is why is he hear?" I could feel eyes on me. And I made sure to steady my breathing.

"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!" cater almost yelled, sigh "I'm not entirely sure but I think it's about his whole entire thing about another god, also I am sure he is Greek."

"Ya right and the storms in America were actually the titans claiming MT. Olympus again" she rolled her eyes. At that point I was barely hanging in; the laughter almost busted my gut trying to find its way out.

"Humph watch all prove it" walking got closer and closer. "Percy time to wake u…" knowing that he was about to take of my covers I opened my eyes and stared holes through him. "… ok… that's creepy dud… If your awake say something."

Chuckling I answered "well I would like some dignity, after all, there's a woman in the room." They both got the message immediately; Sadie went about to hunt down my clothes while carter stayed behind.

He smiled forgivingly "I'm sorry about that, no one was even supposed to be here. The kids can be a bit of pranksters if they want to be."

"Sounds like a cabin I know" I laughed and carter had a puzzled face witch lit up shortly after.

"Are you talking about the camp you go to?" I nodded, "so are you going to answer the questions he had? Why exactly are you here?" I just smiled … silence dragged on and carter pursued. Come on Percy, one thing you obviously know all about us so can't you tell on or two things about you?

"Shouldn't we wait for your sister? After all, we don't want her chasing you with a mob again." I had struck at home and won the ball game carter was quite until his sister came back at that point I will give the excuse of getting dressed and then another excuse. Let's test the patience of the pharaoh shall we (wow, it's a mischievous Percy, didn't know that could happen)

I know it's short like all the rest of the chapters but I'm working on the length I'm sure I will find the time in school to type ( I share a computer with 4 siblings so I don't get that much time) oh I am dreaming of the laptop to be. LOL

Anyway in the story I mentioned Percy doing things before arriving at Brooklyn. Question time, do you A. want to see flash backs or B. another short story to go along with this 'book'.

PLZ R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I have been forgetting my disclaimers; so no, I don't own anything but my plot, although I wish I could have Percy sooo bad.**_

_** Evolony: errhrm, attention everybody, hello world (sorta), I have officially blown up my brain I am currently trying to put it together along with this plot. So if you want a certain bad guy showing up, suggest it, even though it might be a random character, please suggest it.**_

_** I wonder if I should do a Christmas special, any comment? Also not many have replied if they would like to have flash backs of how Percy got his 'godly' powers, or I should do another book about it?**_

Sadie POV

"Carter… You… now!" I pointed to the door. Rage was pouring of off me in waves and carter seemed just as annoyed. We walked out of the room and carter closed the door.

"I know what your think…" carter got cut off.

"Oh no, we are not going to play the wait it out game like we have** the last 2 days" **my voice steadily got louder as I spoke, that is unlit carter hushed me.

"I know he has had us in his palms the entire time; in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he faked fainting just to get in here." Carter lowered his voice "he avoided the questions all together the first day, and now he is dodging either us or the questions with excuses mad up on the spot." He huffed

"He has to get out; I don't trust him, think of the kids' carter, the one's we are training. If he's an enemy then they are in danger"

"But if he is not? He knows stuff, that much is obvious. He probably knows something about the new god and his role in the upcoming battle, if there is even a battle to come. Remember Sadie not everyone you meet is strictly enemy or friend. Plus, how is he an enemy if we don't even have one."

"That's what's scary carter, there is an enemy we don't know of yet, but they know about us. Why else would that boy be here. I watched him carter, he always kept you in his view and if you were not he was close enough to get to you in a couple of leaps. I guess your right about this again; he is either an ally or a formidable foe.

"I know either way we have an enemy only one we have an ally." Carter and I thought about what we just said. "We need information; we need to know what is going on. The only question we need to address right now is, are we going to force Percy to talk." I looked at my brother and we agreed; we would corner him in his room, and get him to answer our questions.

My brother and I walked in to the main room and its usual cause. Today was my brothers' weekly coaching day. This is a new segment that drained everyone of everything they had, that is except carter and a few others. Today was weapons day everyone partnered up winners of fights fought winners while losers fought other losers until they find the best and the worse at fighting. But brother as the teacher had the 'privilege' to beat up … I mean coach everyone. As my brother walked outside followed by others I noted the interest in Percy's eyes. They seemed to simmer for a second, like he was momentarily exited although he covered that up, his curiosities lead him to follow everyone outside; my curiosity lead me to follow him.

Everyone partnered up quick, why? Because we had an even number of kids, that means someone will be partnered up with carter. And because of this I was left out! "Snap" I realized that everyone was already started and carter was making his way towards me. "Great just great"

"What don't want to be partners with me?" carter smirked "hey, lighten up, because you're my sis you will only be the dummy for 2 technics k? He laughed when I growled at him; it was rare when he showed technics at all. We learned all basics of sword play and the proper way to get the enemy to drop the weapon in their hands, so there were usually just practice runs to make sure you don't forget anything. Plus, being the dummy wasn't fun at all.

Everyone was already sparing and of course my boyfriend ended up with our youngest and they were just dilly dallying around. "Huff, one carter and no sword magic," Pleased, he grinned, "Fine with me." We walked in the middle of the group grabbing everyone's attention immediately; smiling they all rallied together forming a compete circle. They knew what was going to happen, it obviously happened to everyone and they weren't going to complain that it wasn't them in my position. "Great" I muttered

PERCY POV

That's a familiar sight I thought, amusement and sorrow of pasted memories flashed ending with Annabeths who he had left behind. How was he to explain that it wasn't his choice to become a god. The Egyptians saw his deeds and all agreed to make him a god in all times. That means Greek roman and Egyptian along with other minor empires were the flame had been pasted to, in other words America is included. America is a combination of people around the globe there is no real gods but there are protectors: Like the army, the president, CIA, doctors, and other things that many believe in. So to put it another way an American god is over a curtain field. My American and Egyptian powers reside in balance between everything, while I also am in charge of demigods who chose to keep balance, or follow my path. It's complicated enough that I don't understand it myself. And hers the problem with being me, balance can tip easily, so I don't belong on one side I can switch as I please and chose what will be best, after all I am balance if I were to be gone it would be total chaos. Logic would no longer make sense, and well we don't want that to happen, now do we. That also makes me a target you want to take down Olympus, hey titian here is you express train to success! You see only after I accepted this area of godship did they tell me how dangerous it was, oh and did you know I am basically a messenger boy for Zeus, yay, being a god is fun!

I stood amused at the sight of Sadie it was obvious that this had happened to every single one of them; they stood smiling not even looking at the passing fly. Well she is a lady and as a man I should probably be a gentleman. Oh whatever it has been forever since I have had a good fight. Time to get your game on Carter; I strolled towards the group as Sadie muttered something under her breath admitting defeat. "So Carter you're a goods swords man right? If you are how about instead we show them how rough a fight between two swordsmen can get? Good learning experience for them, it could show them what they're preparing for." I walked through the circle with little difficulty, as it seemed the students avoided me, except for a select few. But my comment created a buzz and being friends with multiple people in the Hermes I could tell when bets where being placed; they were placed pretty quickly; it was in Carters favor. 5 people voted for me.

_**Hey again yes this in a really early update! I know amazing right and it is a longer chapter I am so proud of myself! He so please send reviews how you think a bad guy should be, characters you want to pop up, and your favorite Christmas song (just curios, mien is a white Christmas, and yes I am that person that hast to start singing Christmas songs in July).**_

_**WHO'S EXIGHTED FOR THE FIGHT SECEAN, BETS ANYONE?**_


End file.
